This invention relates generally to the field of photocopying and more particularly to a device which prints consecutive numbers on copies of documents produced by a conventional photocopier.
Xerographic photocopy machines have long been widely used in offices and elsewhere and have been used with increasing frequency in small printing shops. However, documents which are identical in content and differ from one another only in the number or numbers that are printed on them cannot be conveniently produced on a photocopy machine because the machine lacks the ability to print numbers on the copies it makes. Examples of this type of document are tickets, purchase orders, invoices, carbonless forms and bank checks. It is necessary for the documents to be printed entirely by a printing press or photocopied and then provided with consecutive numbers by a printing press or other expensive printing machine. In either case, the cost and inconvenience involved in making the copies is a considerable burden.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that permits a conventional photocopy machine to produce consecutively numbered photocopies of documents. The present invention is aimed principally at meeting that need.
More specifically, it is an important object of the invention to provide a device that can be used in conjunction with a photocopier in a manner to imprint sequential numbers on document copies that are produced by the machine.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which automatically increments the numbers which are printed on successive copies.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is constructed to allow the numbers that are printed on the document copies to be placed at virtually any selected location on the copies.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described in which the printed numbers can be oriented as desired on the copies.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is suitable for use with different sizes and styles of photocopy machines.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is constructed in a simple and economical manner and which is safe and easy to use.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.